


just a hint

by Merit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Victor loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as commentfic. I'm pretty bad at writing 'a few lines' >.>;;

Victor is stretched out on the couch, phone in his hands, flicking through apps, his mind and his hands can't settle. He's like this after training sometimes, his body tired, his mind wide awake, imagining crisper jumps, more elegant step sequences, just _more_. But his body protests and the sun is setting and it is only July. There are days, weeks, months before his next competition. Before _their_ next competition.

Victor showers at the rink, quick and efficient aftr all these years of sharing with dozens of other people, but Yuuri likes to shower twice. Fast at the rink and then slower at home. He's only half listening to the water running, engrossed in reading a tawdry but sadly untrue story above the secret lives of famous figure skaters (he's third on the list and he can't help but feel slightly offended).

When the water stops, he starts, looking up, moments away from sending the article to Chris (the story about Chris is only half true). But it takes a couple minutes for Yuuri to emerge, hot steam pouring out of the bathroom. His black hair is wet, dripping down the long line of his neck, scattering like raindrops on the edge of his shirt.

The shirt is too big for him, stretched out neckline hanging off Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri's skin is warm and flushed, fresh from a post training shower. When he moves, fabric dipping further down his neck, more of the flush is revealed. There's a constellation of freckles on his shoulders, the summer sun bringing out their color.

Victor wants to devour every inch, his fingers pressed against his thighs, watching Yuuri move. He lets his phone slide out of his hand, the phone falling to the couch with a thud. Victor raises his knees, spreading his thighs. There's a slow steady ache forming between his legs, electricity hammering through body as he watches Yuuri.

He isn't wearing any pants, the hemline just covering the rise of his full ass. Dark socks are pulled up over his knees, sharply defining the line between skin and fabric. The feet of a skater are often not very pretty and Victor sympathises even as he wants to see those legs around his body, squeezing him tighter. Victor can precisely imagine a hand pressed against Yuuri's thigh, fingers dipping under the shirt, nails lightly running down Yuuri's leg. He stills for the moment, eyelids lowering.

Yuuri's toying with a stray thread, humming off key, as he looks at something on his phone. Victor sprawls on the couch, watching Yuuri through half lidded eyes.

He doesn't know where he got the shirt. Things just get handed to him, end up in his closet until he does one of his post season purges. Something he usually paid someone to do; the off season is filled with endless ice shows, promotional activities, careless selfies. It used to be darker, there used to be something scrawled across the chest, but now there's only maroon letters peeling, more lost with every wash.

This one he kept, washed and worn until the fabric is muted and soft, gently curving into the lines of Yuuri's body. Victor is jealous of it, wants his body wrapped around Yuuri. But - if Yuuri was going to wear anything then it should be something of __his__.

Yuuri leans against the counter, crossing one leg, the shirt riding up his thigh. There's a dark bruise developing on his thigh, Yuuri hit the ice hard earlier, and Victor could just fit his mouth over it. Press a tender kiss against abused flesh and watch as Yuuri's pupils dilate.

As more skin is revealed, Victor's breath hitches. Yuuri pauses, looking at him quizzically. After a moment his expression shifts, becoming more opaque and he puts down his phone firmly. He pads over to Victor, slow and deliberate, the shirt moving up and down his body with every step, a tease show just for Victor.

He smiles down at Victor, bending his leg, the shirt riding up. Victor's pupils widen, his breath coming faster, every part of his body focused on the narrow flashes of skin that Yuuri is revealing. He leans over Victor, the shirt billowing in front of him. Yuuri smells fresh and clean, but there's an undercurrent, that's just pure Yuuri that sets Victor's mouth watering.

When Yuuri has to travel without him, Victor buries his face in his pillows, his sheets, his shirt, savoring Yuuri even when he's far away. He supposes that's another reason why he loves seeing Yuuri in his clothes.

Victor moves, placing a hand on Yuuri's thigh, between the socks and the shirt, only touching skin that he can see. His hand is spread over the bruise and he rubs his thumb against it, meeting Yuuri's gaze. Yuuri shudders, slightly, smile knocked askew. He leans forward, spreads his fingers and kisses the skin between his fingers, Yuuri rocking into his touch. Yuuri's scent rises, the fabric moving in front of his cock.

Yuuri lets out a long shuddering breath and quirks a smile down at Victor. “You like it when I wear your things,” Yuuri murmurs and Victor shrugs, unrepentant. “And how do you think I liked it? See you in the onsen's robes?”

Victor ducks his head, a blush blooming across his cheekbones. Yuuri's eyes narrow. He remembers posing, mouth parted, the robe sliding down his back.

He runs a finger down the line of Victor's jaw, forcing his chin up. Victor slowly opens his eyes.

“You planned that, didn't you?” Yuuri says. And his voice says that he _doesn't mind at all_.

Victor smiles, thinking of the long plane ride over to Japan, the Wi-FI mercifully fast in first class. After, his internet history deleted, Victor had been certain that seducing Yuuri would be a piece of cake. His gazes flickers up to Yuuri. “I think it was worth it,” he says, pulling Yuuri closer, until he's falling on top of Victor, limbs everywhere, and Victor laughs. After a moment Yuuri joins him, until they're kissing, giggling, pressing mouths against skin.

“I think so too,” Yuuri murmurs into Victor's neck, his breath hot.

Their mouths meet again and this time it is a while before they emerge for breathing.

 


End file.
